


Don't ever listen to Aoi

by le_american (zanudikkotik)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kirigiri is always clueless, Naegi is a fucking dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri is hardly ever shocked but somehow Naegi still manages to make her speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever listen to Aoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshichao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/gifts).



> Set in the dcmk/dangan ronpa fusion universe of my bestie Yoshichao.  
> (this particular fic doesn't have anything to do with dcmk though)

Nothing shocked her anymore. Not after all the surprises experienced at Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

The doorbell rang and Kirigiri put down the knife and tomato she was holding. She eyed the kitchen warily wincing at the mess. Maybe making a salad was not the brilliant idea it seemed to be at the time. What if oneesama was knocking at the door? The teasing would never stop.

Kirigiri steeled herself and opened the door.

Outside the door was…

“Hello, _babe_ , what’s cookin’?” the leather clad monstrosity lowered his sunglasses in a motion apparently he thought constituted as _cool_.

Her brows furrowed and mouth opened in a tiny _o_ shape.

“Naegi-kun…?”

“The one and only,” he wagged his eyebrows and she thought he was trying to smirk but it just looked like his face was constipated.

Kirigiri sighed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I’m y-” he paused for a moment, his eyes widening to an extreme extent, making him look very much like a deer caught in the headlights… _of love_. Oneesama’s voice added in her mind and she shuddered. She must really be rubbing off on me, Kirigiri thought.

“-Your man, _sweetheart_ , this is like me courting you, _gorgeous_ ,” Naegi somehow finished the sentence without choking up.

“Naegi-kun…” she said tiredly, shaking her head. “Who put you up to this?”

Naegi visibly shrunk and cast his eyes down. His ear were turning even brighter red, his fragile and pretend confidence broken.

He mumbled something under his breath looking so bashful. She almost wanted to wrap him up in a blanket to her surprise. He hasn’t look so vulnerable since…

“I can’t hear you, speak louder,” she said, crossing her arms feeling like a mother seconds away from scolding her child just as soon as forcing them to tell the truth.

“Aoi-chan,” he said quietly.

Kirigiri was taken aback. She had thought Asahina had more sense than this.

“Why?” she asked.

“Sh-she said girls liked strong, confident men…” he trailed off.

Kirigiri stared at him in confusion.

“Ah, forget it,” Naegi muttered bitterly. He turned around and began his descend down the apartment building stairs. “Nice salad by the way,” he called out with a sheepish grin, darting down to the lower floor before Kirigiri could respond or maybe throw one of the vegetables at him- or even worse, the knife.

 

Nothing shocked her anymore… But this kind of did.

She slammed the door and resumed her cooking attempt, feeling more confused than ever. 

_“What the actual fuck…”_


End file.
